


The Broken Branch

by bunbun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Budding relationships, First Meeting, M/M, NSFW, Sex, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun/pseuds/bunbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best things fall from the sky. But it never is stated that it couldn't be the best thing to happen to the one falling.</p><p>Levi is a web designer living in upstate NYC and Eren starts off a homeless teenager in North Carolina. The two meet by Levi falling from a tree on top of him and their random encounter proves to be more pressing than either initially thought. Now it's up to Eren to prove he deserves the chance Levi is giving him of not being homeless. And to see if he can break the man from his shell.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Breathe me in into the light</i>
    <br/>
    <i>Slowly heal the darkness in my heart</i>
    <br/>
    <i>I hear you now a taste was all I needed</i>
    <br/>
    <i>I feel your love loud and clear to the end</i>
    <br/>
    <i>It's you and me I'll follow you to the end</i>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>-<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e07zwkNoeLA%20">Au5:Follow You</a><br/></p>
</div><i>Dedicated to Melody: July 19th, 2000-Nov. 13th 2014, RIP trainee.</i>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lucky Break

It was late evening, the stars were starting to come out, twinkling against the lilac sky that was patterned with clouds of orange and pink. Levi sat there on the balcony of the small bed and breakfast he was staying at for the week, holding a cup of tea to help soothe him to sleep, and munching on those cookies in the tin you always got at grandmas. 

He’d been here for his parents funeral, coming by just for the sake of formalities. Levi’d known for a long while that they were going to pass, so it had come at no shock at all to him. Death was just one of those things you had to accept. You can’t change it, can’t cheat it, and certainly can’t take it back once it happened.

“Hmm...” He hummed to himself after taking a little sip and set the drink down. It was getting chilly, and his robe was doing little in bracing him against the cold. But the cool air was welcoming, it chilled his red cheeks that were dotted with faint tears. It’d been the first time he cried the entire time, when he’d been given the letter from his mother and read it in the security of 1930s grandma doilies and patchwork quilts.

It lasted only the duration of the letter, and like the end period of the sentence, he’d stopped them on their heels. It had started when she talked about how disappointed she was in him. Disappointed in his sexuality, disappointed in his choice of career, disappointed in his lack of interest in finding ‘happiness’.

Who was she to define his happiness. When Levi felt his teeth begin to chatter he finished the drink and stood up, holding the letter in his hand. A huge gust of wind took the letter out of his hand and out of reach. 

“Oh for fucks sake!” Levi grunted and saw it land in a tree just off the balcony. He rolled his eyes and took the robe off, tensing at the piercing cold wind that hit his pale skin. A quick hop up and he was on his way through the branches that were slowly growing naked as the month progressed, praying to himself that the wood held up. 

Just as he was gracing the paper with his fingertips he heard a loud crack and the branch beneath him gave way. He expected to feel the smack of pavement, but was instead met with landing on something warm and decently firm.

“What the fuck!” a cry called out followed by him being shoved to the ground. In a haze of leaves and his own confusion, he shook his head and looked up to be met with a pair of green eyes. 

“Uh, sorry. Not my fault you were walking under the tree.” Levi let out, reaching to grab the paper from the ground where it had landed in the heap of wood and leaves. “Next time be more aware of your damn surroundings.

Eren let out a rather unimpressed noise at the older man. “Me? What the hell?! You’re the one who fell on top of me!” The brunette reached to rub his back, wincing. “If anything I need to tell you to watch what the hell you’re doing. It’s cold out and you’re acting like a little monkey!”

Little monkey? The fuck was this kid talking about? Levi let out another unimpressed noise and looked at the area around him before hearing the elderly woman who ran the bed and breakfast come out and start to make a big fuss. He expected it to be anger over breaking her tree, but it was instead met with flail and concern for his well-being.

Elderly woman fell into two categories that rarely mixed: cranky senile old bats, or the kindest women you’d ever meet. If you asked Levi, he’d not be able to tell you exactly which one he preferred. The next thing he knew both him and the boy were in the study room wrapped in blankets, drinking hot cocoa and watching of all things the Lion King.

Eren was more than a little confused, everything had happened in a blur. He’d even somehow been convinced to shower and change into a pair of clothes that smelled of old musk and pine. He looked over to the shorter man beside him on the couch. It was then that he was able to catch how serious a gaze he had. See the definition of his jaw, the line of his hair, the point of his chin. Despite himself he couldn’t help but blush, he was attractive that much was very obvious.

“What the fuck are you staring at, and get the cup away from your face before you burn it from the steam.” Levi said with an almost hiss, catching the boys gaze from the corner of his eyes. “Your gawking is distracting. And I don’t even know why she sat you here, I’m the one paying for the time here, should just tell you to get the hell out and go back home.”

“I don’t have a home.” Eren responded dryly, him being one of those homeless gay teens everyone talks about but never does anything to help. His sister had gone off to university, so he decided to man up and come out. That was met with his mother being none too happy with his ‘choice’ and told him to change or get out. So he left. “So I’m going to stay for as long as she’ll let me.”

Levi felt his cheeks pink just a little, feeling just a little bad. Way to be even more of an asshole, he told himself and went back to the movie. Things were quiet up until it always looked like Simba and Nala were fucking in the jungle before he spoke again. “Sorry for falling on you.”

“It’s okay had heavier things land on me.” He laughed and set the empty mug on the coffee table and stretched before offering his hand. “My name’s Eren.”

“Levi.” shook the boys hand after setting his own cup down. “Can I ask a few blunt questions?”

“Sure. Even if you already asked one.” Yes, he was that asshole. Eren gave a cheeky grin. 

Levi scoffed and reached to hit him on the back of the head, acting as if old friends already. “Fucking smart ass.”

Ohfuck! Eren leaned forward holding the back of his head. “Hey!” Looking over to see the man smirk made him shake his head. “Fine, go on with the questions.”

“How did you become a hobo?” He asked with very little compassion in his voice, almost as if he were judging the boy from the start. He wasn’t, he’d had a hard day, and he was tired. “And if you’re homeless, why are you walking around this part of town instead of the smart thing of looking into a shelter.”

Eren gave him a face, not wanting to answer that. “That’s not blunt, that’s personal.”

“what’s the difference?” Levi asked, leaning back against the couch before hearing the woman say she was going to leave the light on and ask them that when they’re done to turn the TV off. He heard her tell Eren that there were his clothes cleaned for whenever he wanted to leave. The raven haired man watched the boys' shoulders sink as he looked out the window. “...why don’t you sleep on the floor in the room I’m paying for.”

“Really?!” The brunette asked excited for a place to stay. “I’ve got a little money.”

“Don’t be a dumbshit and just accept the offer. Jesus, no wonder you’re homeless.” Levi said before turning to focus on the movie. After several more minutes of stale silence, leading into the end of the movie he heard Eren clear his throat.

Eren sighed and brushed his hair back. “My mom kicked me out because I was gay a month ago, I’ve got nowhere else to go. My sister is at Harvard and being the gem of the family crown, and my best friend lives across the world.” Why did Armin have to move in with his grandfather again?

“Oh.” Levi felt like even more of an asshole. “I’m sorry, I know what it’s like having a mother react poorly to that sort of thing. At least she never had the nerve to kick me out. Surprised, I managed to stay through the funeral service without telling them both I hope they ended up in hell.” 

The brunette blinked, looking over. He was going to make a comment, but the stern expression on the older man left him speechless and unable to bring words from his lungs. Eren went quiet again, feeling the awkward fill the room like a thick fog. Each time he tried to speak, the words caught in his throat. Even as the TV was turned off and he was led upstairs to the room he couldn’t bring himself to ask anything. 

“Here.” The silence was broken by Levi shoving a pillow at his face and a blanket over him while he turned the light off to go to sleep.  
“Uh, thanks... I guess a man falling on your head isn’t that bad a 19th birthday present.” He muttered softly and tried to make due with how uncomfortable the rough carpet was. As he was starting to drift off to sleep-

“Happy birthday.” Levi said quietly. “I’ll help you find a place to stay tomorrow, too goddamn cold for an idiotic brat to stay on the streets.”

It took him even longer of a time to let those words sink in. After he felt was a long enough pause he rolled onto his back and rested a hand above his head. “I’m sorry about your parents.”

“Don’t be, they were asswipes.”

“Parents sucks.”

“Tell me about it.”

“My last name is Jaeger.”

“Ackerman.”

Eren went to say another word only to hear the faint noise of snoring come from the bed above him. He let out a pleased and amused noise before laying back down. What a turn of events, a small man fell on top of him, he’d watched a movie he hadn’t seen in years with him, and was now in the same room. He seemed to care, but had a very unusual way of displaying it. It made the echoes in his head of being worthless stop if only for a short while.

“Good night, little monkey.”


	2. Under The Bridge

When Eren woke up, he stretched, grunting at how bad his body was aching. Seems sleeping on an old rug was harder than sleeping on a patch of dirt. Squinting a little at the brightness of the room he tried to remember where he was. The smell of citrus and spice filled his senses and he quickly realised the pouring of water wasn’t from rain but was in fact from the echo of the shower.

He looked to see the bed empty and put two and two together that Levi was showering. The brunette's mind wandered to the idea that the older man was in the shower, naked, rubbing soap over his body or scrubbing shampoo through his hair and he had to catch himself short. That wasn’t normal! You don’t randomly think of some jerk you just met who wasn’t as big an asshole as he seemed and let you stay the night, naked. 

He stretched, feeling the back of his neck where the rope burn was. Eren tensed and quickly pulled his hand away, the memories flashing through and he quickly shut them down. Not now. When he heard the water stop he quickly stood up and folded the blanket. 

“Hey, morning!” He said when Levi came in with the towel around his waist, only to be met with a grunt from the older man. “It’s warmer out, I think at least. the sun’s shining.” Met with an unimpressed grunt and Levi shutting the curtains. “Oh come on, you look like you could use the sunshine. Skin that pale means a vitamin D deficiency.” 

Levi shot him a glare, brushing his teeth while grabbing for his clothes. The boy just didn’t know when to stop babbling, and yet the dorky and cheeky grin on his face was endearing. How was someone so goddamn cheerful when they had pretty much nothing? Sighing he just went back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

“...well morning to fucking you as well.” Eren said, pushing his lips together and just folded the blanket over the end of the bed. He shoved the pillow on the bed, quickly changed into his now clean clothes, and headed off and outside. He doesn’t have to deal with this. Try to be nice, and the man ignores you. He sighed and kicked the rocks as he walked back into the city, back to his little ‘camp’ he had set up under the interstate bridge.

“So where do you want to look to spend the we-” Levi started as he stepped out the bathroom now fully dressed and fully awake. Seeing the boy gone made his heart sink and quickly be replaced with frustrated anger. “Eren?” What the fuck? He grabbed his messenger bag and headed out, feeling the brace of the cold against his skin again.

That brat... fine. He headed into the city, grabbing a cup of coffee and went to find the library to swipe the wifi so he can continue work on the coding for his newest design commission. Some bullshit website for medical marijuana. To think, this is where that liberal arts and design degree got him, making websites so stoners could find their fix. Well, it was more for the people suffering from cancer and shit- but little of that mattered.

It was a steady paycheck most of the time, helping with upkeep of old sites and fixing shitty mistakes others made. No wonder his parents were so disappointed, fundamentalist conservative old bags who believed in old fashioned values and ‘working hard’ on a farm. Filthy business and not for him at all.

Once he was all set up in the library, leaned over and staring at the coding on the screen, he lost himself in thinking. Where was he even going with his life? He was nearing the age of 30, had a flat in upstate NYC, was the member of a few choice clubs... and was completely lonely. Sure he had friends, but it wasn’t that kind of lonely.

“...what’s the point in being gay if I can’t actually act on it?” He asked himself, sighing as he looked out the window. Seeing a bob of brunette hair out of the corner of his eyes made his heart leap and the flash of emerald green eyes pass over his mind. Upon further looking he could tell it was a girl with a pixie cut and he rolled his eyes feeling foolish.

What even was this, a brat that suddenly crept into his mind, made him imagine the feeling of their hands together? The touch of lips, the intake of breath before the plunge, the softness of skin and the heat of bodies... Levi coughed and gripped the stylus used for his laptop harder. What the hell was he even thinking? Quickly shaking his head, he went back to work, focusing on the... green and brown layout for the website. “...damn hippies.” He cursed out at the idea that they had to use earth tones for their design.

Meanwhile, on the other end of town Eren was staring at the jump rope that had broken just yesterday, then around at the surroundings. There was no more of his belongings, the only thing there was the small box of trinkets he kept from home buried beneath him.

“Goddamn pricks...” He muttered to himself, talking to the other people who’d obviously taken him for all he was worth while he was in the security of the home of a 70 year old widow. He sighed, picking up the pieces of the rope and reached up to run his fingers over the burn it had left around his neck. Standing, Eren threw one of the handles from the rope into the river, screaming out in frustration at EVERYTHING. 

At his fucking family abandoning him as if he were some monster, his inability to face his sister and ask her for help. Frustrated with his situation and the state of the world that would leave someone on the streets and blame them for it. He dropped down onto the dirt hard, tears forming as his cheeks flushed bright red from anger. Who exactly was he angry with? Himself? Maybe...

Through his anger he heard a voice on the wind and looked up to see the faintest figure of a man with black hair. For a moment his mind flashed to Levi. Why did it flash to Levi? They’d just met and he’d been a complete ass to him this morning. Despite everything he wiped his eyes to get a better look and frowned when he saw it was a different man entirely with his family and holding the hand of a little girl with a blonde ponytail.

“Shit...” he whispered to himself and leaned back to stare at the sky. 

With nothing better to do, he closed his eyes, letting his own mind wander... What was he even going to do?

He hadn’t noticed he’d fallen asleep till he felt the assault of rain over him and he scrambled to get back under the bridge properly, shivering at how fucking cold it was now that the sun was coming down. How many hours had actually passed. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-”

“Eren?” A voice called from above, the short man leaning over the edge to try and catch a glimpse as he held the umbrella over his head. He’d been on his way through town after picking up something from a local Thai cuisine place. 

“Yeah?”

The voice was hopeful and pathetic. Levi rolled his eyes and made his way down the stairs to find the boy with mud on his back and sides and completely soaked. “...did you get into a fight with the ground?” He asked, looking around at the old blanket on the ground and a broken end of a jump rope. A quick glance up and he saw the other end on a tree beside where they were with the branch broken in half. Another even faster glance to his neck and Levi let out a noise and leaned over to pick it up. “What the fucking hell, brat?”

“I can explain.”


	3. As It Pours

Levi highly doubted that the boy could explain in such a way that he’d actually convince him that this wasn’t complete bullshit. Holding the broken rope he had to force his jaw from clenching so he could speak. “Fine. Explain away.” This was not something he was going to deal with. He’d lost one of his closest friends to this and had been left out in the dark about it.

Oluo had been so quiet about it that he just thought things were fine. Petra had later told him that he was trying to copy the stoic nature Levi had all the time and that guilt shoved on his conscious had almost driven him insane.

“I...” Eren started, rubbing his shoulders and tried to find the words for it. He felt his cheeks start to turn red and the burning of tears at the corners of his eyes. Tears he was going to try his hardest to keep from falling. “It’s...” Shit, he had no words, he couldn’t explain it. “I... guess I just wanted out.”

“Wanted out?”

“Yeah, out? I don’t like being homeless or anything.” The boy said and swallowed hard when Levi squinted his eyes and looked angry.

Yeah, Levi was angry, rightfully so. “You don’t like something, you fix it. You CHANGE it. I didn’t like living with my family so I moved out at 16 after getting two jobs. I changed my life and made it what I wanted.” He said through gritted teeth.

Eren gawked. Levi had managed that and he was younger than he was when he had? How the hell did he manage that? “How am I meant to change this? There are no jobs that I’m good at, I didn’t finish high school yet because I had to get held back a few grades growing up. What am I meant to do?” He could feel it getting even harder to hold his tears back. 

As the rain poured down, it felt like the sound on the bridge above was beating into him. 

When Levi didn’t answer he stomped his foot. “Well, are you going to answer me? Are you going to tell me what to do?” When that was met with Levi just staring at him with that same dry expression Eren let out a snort noise and clenched his fists, starting to cry. 

“What the fuck, man?! What do you expect me to do? Go back to school or get my GED? Can’t do that without a job? Am I meant to ask around for random jobs or go back home? I am NOT going back home.” He said, shoulders shaking before feeling a hand smack across his face and he fell into the mud again.

Levi moved over to squat down beside him and picked him up by the hair. “You’re a bit of a spoiled brat, but you’ve got drive. You just need it put in the right place.” Dropped him back down and stood up to look down at him. “Do you like being this low? What have you done to even try and change your circumstances?”  
Eren grunted and pushed himself up, staring up at the man before putting his head down. “Nothing yet...” His tears mixed with the mud and sand beneath him, shoulders shaking.

“So you expected everything to be handed to you? Expected the world to be nice to you or you were going to leave without a fight?”

“I... guess.”

“Tch.” Levi let out, brushing his hair back as he looking at the pathetic state of the boy and huffed. In the very back of his mind he felt a tug that wanted to draw the boy into his arms, but he was filthy and that wasn’t like him. The sound of the storm getting worse made him sigh and grab out a handkerchief from his pocket. 

He wrapped it around his hand and offered it to Eren. “Get up, I have an offer for you if you make me a promise.”

Eren bit his lip and took the hand, pulling himself to standing and tried to brush most of mud off. “Which would be?”

“I will take you home with me, I have a spare room and the means, if you can promise me three things.”

“...what three things?”

“One, you’ll either graduate or get your GED- then apply for scholarships or programmes to get into a university.” 

“Oh shit I’m not smart enough for schooling like that!” Eren said with a scoff, trying to laugh only to be met with a punch to the shoulder. He winced and rubbed where he’d been hit.” What the fuck, little monkey?!”

...Little monkey? Levi’s eye twitched, he’ll address that later. “You don’t have to be smart, just dedicated. Now for the second thing, you’ll have to be my housekeeper.”

Eren gave a face. “What, be a damn maid?”

“Yes” The black haired man said dryly. “And in return you’ll get food and a roof over your head. And new clothing because you look awful.”

“Superficial much?” Eren said, folding his arms.

Arching a brow Levi did the same with his arms. “...someone is offering you a way out of all of this and you’re complaining?” Rolled his eyes. “For the third thing, you’re going to see a therapist.”

“Really? I don’t want to talk to some crazy doctor!” He whined. When Eren was met with the most serious face Levi had made yet, he decided to try and test the water. “Fine. I’ll promise and do all these things, if you’ll go out with me. Like a date..” He blinked, did he really just say that?

Levi let out a thoughtful noise before shrugging. “Fine, but only after you show me you’re serious about this.” What would it hurt, and if it got the kid to get that fire he had in his eyes in the right direction, it’d be fine for him. 

“....fine.”

“Fine.”

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder made the boy scream and cling tight to Levi and it looked like he was going to explode. “Uh... I can explain.”

“Enough with explaining! Get your nasty, dirt covered body off me and gather whatever things you have and follow me up the stairs.” And like that, Levi was headed back up and on his way back to that woman’s house, not looking behind him to see if Eren was following him.

Eren gathered his things and quickly stumbled his way up and behind Levi, trying to catch up. “You know, for a little monkey you’re really fast.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Aw, why not? It’s cute! Considering we met with you falling from a tree!”

“Just don’t call me it.”

“What about just monkey?”

“No.”

“Oh you’re no fun!” Eren teased, meeting up with him to try and huddle under the umbrella only to frown when he pulled up ahead of him to force him from under the umbrella.

“I’m plenty fun.” Levi said, ignoring the protests of the boy at the rain for as long as he could stand before taking the mud covered coat off and tossed it at him to use as a blanket. “You’re just childish. And it’s nice to figure out how you were so cheerful.”

“Oh? I like smiling.” Eren said with a grin.

Levi stopped and looked to him, words matching the rain as it pours. “You’re faking it because you don’t want to face any other emotions.” 

...Eren sighed and looked down, still keeping that grin. “That’s a lie, I have other emotions. And I’ve not seen you smile, so isn’t it hypocritical for you to say that. Don’t you smile?”

“We’ll see.” Levi responded before going quiet for the rest of the walk to the bed and breakfast.


	4. Cinnamon & Sugar

Explaining to the lovely woman that Levi was taking the guy in was awkward, mostly because of her reservations on them sharing a room like Levi was insisting to save money. She convinced him, or rather he relented out of irritation, to pay for another room. 

With Eren showering to get rid of the mud, after Levi had taken one himself of course, he was sat in his own room watching TV. Just random shit you find from a house that didn’t have cable. “shit... shit... drama... spanish drama... shit.” turning the channels to try and find something. When he got to the point of nothing but static he turned the thing off and threw the remote onto the end of the bed.

“What the fuck am I even thinking?” Taking that boy in was not like him at all. But the kid needed help and might as well make up for his good deeds needed for a good karma balance and secure the kid so he can live on his own. 

The moment the thought of the boy living on his own passed over his mind he felt a tinge in his heart of not wanting that at all and he sat up, looking blankly at the wall in confusion. 

Eren came in to see that, arching a brow because of the expression on the older man. “You okay?” He asked, shifting the plaid pyjamas a little.Tthey were a little scratchy but they were warm and better than what he’d had on before.

“Yeah, fine.” Levi answered, bringing up a knee to his chest. “Feel better now that you’re not completely filthy?” 

Rolling his eyes Eren nodded and leaned against the wall until he heard the woman call them down. He looked to Levi then shrugged and headed down to see bowls and ingredients. “Huh?”

“Looks like she’s making us bake... Well making _you_ bake.” The raven haired man said and headed off to the living room only to be stopped by the woman and gently nudged over. “But it gets messy and flour everywhe-” He stopped and let his face fall blank when the woman shoved a bright pink and lace apron over his front, the bottom half embroidered with pansies and strawberries in a basket.

Eren snorted and covered his mouth. “Oh you look lovely.”

“Don’t start.” Levi sneered and folded his arms, pushing his lips together rather unimpressed. He watched as the woman gathered the butter and eggs and instructed Eren to start using the beaters to make it. In front of him was set several different things: Flour, baking powder, cream of tartar.

He was then shoved a book in front and told what to measure. “What... why are we doing this?” She went on about rainy days and stress being made easier by baking and that she’d cut it from what he owed if he helped. “Well, I’ve got nothing better to do...” He blew his bangs out from his face only to have the woman grab some kind of hair clip and tucked his bangs up and against his head.

So there he was, in a pink apron, flour on his hands because he bumped the bowl, hair pulled up and pinned with a plastic flower clip, and the biggest grumpy face to ever grace the world. Levi grumbled and put the ingredients in his bowl slowly with the stuff Eren was mixing like the lady instructed before the woman asked for the cinnamon.

“I’ve got it.” Levi exclaimed and moved to try and find it. When he did, he brought it out to bump chests with Eren who was holding a small bowl of sugar. Cinnamon was suddenly in a cloud in his and Eren’s faces and in his hair because he’d taken the lid off. Levi coughed and Eren tried to pull away only to slip and fall down scrambling and grabbed the apron.

And Levi following and heard the thunk of the boys head to the floor, not like Eren seemed to react much. Hard headed little shit.

Eren coughed and looked up to see Levi straddled on top of him. “Uh... guess we have ourselves in a pretty sweet predicament huh, little monkey.”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Levi shouted, and despite it began laughing because of the pun. Christ the boy was terrible. “I swear my skin is going to dry out from having to shower so much, you’re so messy to be around!” 

“Not my fault you opened the spice!”

“You need to watch where you’re going!”

“...guess so. But still half your fault because you weren’t looking either.”

“...touché.” Levi rolled his eyes and pushed himself up and tried to manage with dusting some of himself off. 

They were both sent up to deal with getting cleaned up, her deciding continuing the cookies by herself was the best course of action. 

Eren followed him up, watching him take the apron off and put into the hamper by the door. “Sorry... Still think it was sweet.” He teased, scratching the back of his head. “You look amazing with the clips in your hair.”

Levi’s eye twitched and he took the hairclip off and flicked it to land on Eren’s nose. “You are terrible.” And yet there was a tiny little smirk on his face as he looked at himself in the mirror. What was his life becoming, honestly?

“YOU CAN SMILE!” The boy said with a grin and held his fist up a little in triumph.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said dryly, forcing it down and took his shirt off. “I’m taking a bath this time, you can use the sink to start cleaning up so long as you don’t try taking any peaks.”

Eren turned bright read. “Wh-why would you think I would do that?!”

“You _did_ ask me out.” Levi said sharply and rather matter-of-fact. Did the boy have memory issues.

“...oh yeah, I forgot.” The boy scratched through his hair and waited for Levi to be in the shower before heading in to try and clean up at the sink. And yeah, he looked at the mirror to try and see if there was a slight opening in the shower curtain for him to see. He’s allowed, okay?

“I can see you staring, Brat. Get out!” He said before shoving his head under the water.

Eren let out a noise of disappointment and headed out to try and sit on a chair in such a way that the sugar and cinnamon didn’t make even more of a mess. while he waited, he folded his arms and smirked, thinking on the slight smile he’d captured from Levi. “I have my work cut out for me...”


	5. Hey, Buck Up Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This has a lot of anti-gay hate, slurs, and violence. Trigger Warning for all of them. It's a flashback, so you can skip if you feel you need to._

Eren sighed, resting his eyes and his mind traveled back to this time a month and a half ago.

He remembered it well, the smell of the charcoal filling his nose, the chatter from his aunts as they celebrated the first report card home from his sister. Of all things for them to be so happy over and Mikasa wasn’t even _here_.

He looked to see his father talking to their new neighbours over the fence, their tiny little dachshund trying to chew her way at his foot through the small missing part of wood of the fence. His eyes turned to his mother as she spoke with his grandmother with a beer in each of their hands.

It was such a tense place for him to be that all he could do was stare at the little purple flowers in the garden by a tree where his sister and him had once tied a tire and played for hour.

“Hey, buck up son.” Grisha said, tapping the boy on the side of the head. “Where’ve you run off to?” 

When had his dad come back over to him. Oh well, answering, that’s a thing. “I... I’m right here.”

“I mean mentally? Thinking about graduation and where you want to go?” He asked, opening a beer he grabbed from the cooler and handed it to the boy. “You always space out, not right for a boy to be so lost in his head.”

“Just thinking.” Eren said, feeling sweat drip down his back. This was all for looks. He’d been drilled every evening for the last few days for his angry outburst and lack of focus and the school year wasn’t even a month in. He reached up to taste the sour and malted drink as he took a sip, shuddering because it was awful. 

Grisha always did feel like drinking was a manly thing you could do, and tried to get him to do it even if he was younger than the legal drinking age.

“There you go.” His father said with a grin and patted his back. “Drink up, it’ll make our sit down talk later easier.” With that Grisha went over to sit with the other men.

The brunette stood there awkwardly, feeling the sun beat into him with judgement. There was such high hope for him. His father was the doctor everyone was suggested to go to because of his ‘traditional values’ and his ‘wisdom’. There were only four options his parents had ever given him: Doctor, mechanic, farmer, lawyer- each ending with a wife and kids as the added package.

As if the jobs weren’t daunting enough... the part that killed him was the word _wife_. Eren had nothing against women, even found a few decently attractive in his time of dating to try and convince himself that the little pitter patter of butterflies roaring through his stomach whenever he was next to the jock at school, was nothing but a flook. 

But not even the prom queen Historia could convince him he was straight. And she didn’t seem that straight herself. Dancing a little too close to the leader of the theatre dance club Ymir... 

“Hey, Eren?” Kalura patted his shoulder, trying to get his attention. When he turned to her she smiled. “Think you can go inside and get me the hot dogs, the grills all heated up and I want to try and cook some before your father comes up and tries to take over.” Gave him a ruffle of his hair and rubbed his shoulder while feigning a smile. 

Eren sighed, flipping his head to put the styled mop he called hair back into some semblance of form. He always hated when she did that, always made him feel like a little kid. 

As he passed the men he got a little look followed by his grandfather saying something about Eren looking like a 'faggot' for wearing tighter jeans and shirts.

"... _no idea how right you are, gramps_." He whispered to himself before heading into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed the plate of hot dogs and stepped outside. After giving it to his mother he sat down.

“So, got a girlfriend yet?” His grandfather asked him and Eren felt every hair on his body stand on end. “C’mon, tell your old grandpa!”

“Uh, n-no sir.” Eren bit the inside of his cheek, not feeling just how much his hands were shaking. All he could feel was the burning sun on him and the sound of his heart trying to leap from his chest. “Not... exactly interested in girls”

Grisha blinked, his jaw clenching. “What was that?”

“I’m... I’m gay. I am a gay ma-” 

“What the hell, Eren! WE DID NOT RAISE YOU LIKE THAT.” Kalura shouted and walked over. “You’re joking, this is a joke right? Grisha, tell me this is some joke you two are doing again?”

“It’s not a joke. I’m gay, there’s nothing you can do.” Eren responded, feeling hot tears roll from his eyes before suddenly being grabbed by the hair. It felt like a giant was stepping over him when Grisha came over and folded his arms.

“We didn’t raise you to be some cock sucking pussy faggot.” His father said in a dark tone. “You need to change your choices and man up, son or you’re out of here.” 

“What?” Eren said, whimpering and brought a hand up to bite the back of his hand as his mother stormed in and shoved what little belongings he did have into a bag. His aunts took the smaller cousins to the other side of the yard and his father and grandfather pinned him hard to the side of the brick housing. 

“Tell us again what you are, and make it the right answer.” Grisha growled, digging nails into the boys side while hearing Eren hiss out from the boys grandfathers punching him in the ribs.

Eren whimpered, hissing out in pain. “I’m gay. I’m fucking gay. I can’t choose to not be gay.”

“You _can_ choose, and you _will_.” Grisha hissed out before throwing the boy to the ground beside where Kalura had dropped the now overstuffed duffle bag. “You choose the right answer or you leave. Way to ruin a perfectly good BBQ.”

The brunette could have sworn his tears were made of poison, what with how much the trails of them burned over his cheeks. Eren held where he’d been punched before picking up his bag. “What happened to parents loving their kids no matter what.”

“We never said that.”

“You said that to Mikasa when she had the pregnancy scare...” 

“That was different, that had the chance of something _good_ coming out of it. You being a fag doesn’t have anything good.”

“Don’t tell Mikasa.”

“We don’t plan on ruining her focus for school.”

“...goodbye. ” Eren said before running off, tears pouring down even more. He had nowhere to go, no family that wouldn’t know about his ‘condition’ soon enough. He ran for hours, moving into the larger city before finding a spot with no one around before dropping down to the dirt and began punching the ground.

If only he’d not been this way, if only he wasn’t like this. He’d made a mistake of coming out, he should have kept the secret he called a monster hidden, and his life would not be going down this path. 

“...Eren?” The voice broke him from his memories and he shot straight up, looking around.

“Huh?”

Levi gave him a face and ran the towel through his hair. “You okay? Look like you’re about to cry.”

“I’m fine, just tired is all.” Eren responded and grabbed a towel. “I’ll go bathe” He turned to head to the bathroom, only to be grabbed by the upper arm.  
“Would prove wise not to lie to me, brat.” He said gripping tight to the boys upper arm. “And you can tell me anything. I’ve gotta make you get your shit together somehow, right?”

“Right. It really is nothing. Now let me get clean before you complain about me being dirty.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and let him go, heading into his room and slipped on a pair of boxers before moving to look out the window. That kid was going to make his hair turn grey, seriously.


	6. Hold The Rod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, new chapter! Enjoy~  
> Thank you [Hellenaa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellenaa/pseuds/Hellenaa) for being my beta! <3

It was midday, about a week later, when Eren found himself stepping into a decent flat, walls pristine clean. The entire place smelling of lavender which is something he didn’t expect from the older man.

“So... uh where do I put my things?” He asked, not wanting to impose. Levi was helping him enough as it is.

He looked down to see a little kitty that looked more like it were a wild cat come up and hiss at him.

“Phst, Jemma, be nice. He’s going to be staying with us...” Levi told the cat, moving over to pick her up and put her onto the little bed by the window he had set up for her. “Follow me.” He said sharply before looking down then back up at him. 

Grabbing Eren he took him back to the door and pointed,. “Shoes. Off. You put them there.” His attention turned to the mud now traced on the hardwood flooring before glaring up at him. “I guess you get your first job as the help. I’ll put your things away, you clean up the mess.”

“B-but I just go her-”

“Don’t you but me, we have a deal.”

“Yeah but I’m tired.” Eren whined, dropping his shoulders and looked to Levi, only to be met with a blank expression. He heavy sighed and put his head down as he took his shoes off. “Where are the things for me to clean it up?” he looked up to see the shorter man gone. “Levi?” he took a few steps in. “Levi? Where are the-? Oh whatever.” 

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes and decided to explore, to try and find the stuff for cleaning on his own. He stepped through the flat, feeling like he was snooping a little too much, but he’d have to familiarize himself with the things anyway. That was his defence. If he were the clean it, he’d have to know where everything went!

Eren passed by a bunch of pictures, mostly of locations that he assumed were places Levi had gone on vacations too. Passed the bathroom, what he assumed was Levi’s room, then too a room with the door locked. He jiggled the knob, struggling with it until he suddenly felt a smack to the back of his head and yelped. 

“What the fuck?!”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Levi asked, folding his arms and squinted his eyes.

“I was trying to figure out where the cleaning supplies were!”

“By trying to get into a LOCKED closet? Do you not understand privacy, Jaeger?” Levi said grabbing the boys shoulder to drag him towards the kitchen and to a cabinet by the wall. When he opened it, he pulled out a mop and bucket, and then soap for him to use.

Eren’s eyes went wide, seeing the entire cabinet full of enough chemicals and cleaners you could find a way to make either a large amount of mustard gas or meth, seriously. 

“...I don’t think a single person needs this much cleaning supplies.”

“Hush.”

“No really, it’s like something from ‘Hoarders’.”

“I said hush!” Levi said, turning to glare at him but for some reason his cheeks were a little pink.

“Fine, fine.” It was only the blushing that made him pull back, finding it a little too adorable- wait what was he even thinking? Eren let his eyes linger down for just a brief moment, not seeing Levi doing a one up of him as well before clearing his throat. “Well then, cleaning, I’ll get to that.”

Levi nodded, coughing into his hand as he averted his eyes from the boy. He’d been staring at his neck, at his collarbone. Swallowing hard he went to walk away only to stop to stare at him just mopping away. 

He didn’t realise he’d tipped his eyes to the side, eyebrows raised a little as he watched the boy bend over, his ass up and making sure his mess was cleaned up. He felt pressure in his chest until he stopped when Eren turned to him.

“You okay, Levi?” The boy asked,. “Am I doing this wrong?” He had to know, the man seemed to like things a particular way after all.

“Fine, and you’re not doing it correctly at all.” Levi lied, moving to get behind him, and pushed his hand on his back. “If you do this you won’t put your back out.” he moved to reach and grip his hands around it. “Hold the rod of the mop like this... so it doesn’t slip in your hand if it gets slick...from soap.”

“Oh, okay.” Eren said, taking note of what he needed to do. The whole while, Eren’s heart felt like it was rising up, making it a little hard to breathe. On the way he smelled, the way his hand was firmly against him- what would it feel like if they... again what the fuck was he thinking?! Eren swallowed hard and stood up. “Okay, I’ve got this, go do whatever?”

“Y-yeah. Whatever. If you need me, I’ll be in the living room looking over a few things on my laptop” Levi moved to run his fingers through his hair, trying to will the pink of his cheeks down. This was ridiculous. He turned on his heels, to his room to change into fucking LOOSER pants then to sit and get to working.

Eren finished mopping, drying it up to make sure no one fell before coming over to see where Levi was.

“Sit, we’re going to talk.” Levi said, not even looking up.

“How did you know I was there?”

Levi pointed to the wall to his shadow,. “and you’re a fucking giant, I could hear you a mile away.”

“Oh,” Eren whispered and moved to sit awkwardly across from him.

Rolling his eyes, Levi didn’t look away from his laptop. “Oh relax, Eren. This isn’t like at the principal's office, you can stop acting like a school boy in trouble.” Schoolboy, hmm? Turning to burn a hole into his laptop, to will those thoughts down. Damn this. “S-so. Schooling. We can get you into a GED programme here.”

“Ugh.” Eren whined with an exasperated sigh, slumping down into the chair. “Come ooooooon. School talk already?” He beeped when he suddenly felt something flick to the side of his ear, a pistachio from a bowl Levi was eating from. “HEY!”

Levi rolled his eyes, sitting up a little. “Yes, school talk now. School is important.” He looked to the floor. “Also, pick that up.”

“But you are the one that threw it!”

“I said pick it up. You’re the maid after all.”

“the help, a maid is a girl!”

“...A maid.” Levi said, looking at him whilst putting glasses on so he could better see his laptop. “You do that, and do my laundry, and I’ll look into getting you a laptop.” With that, he turned to just focus on his computer, closing a few windows and opening up the site to see about getting him a Mac.

“A laptop...” he blinked, trying to hide the blushing from his cheeks at seeing Levi putting those glasses on. He looked good, okay? Eren stood up and went to get the shell up and throw it away, then went up to find the man’s laundry.

He took a little to see if anything was under his bed. Being met with high heels made him go a little wide eyed. There were anything with heels; platforms, boots... everything, all neatly organised by colour, style, type, and lace colour. Eren pulled away, blinking a little and grabbed the sock from the floor before grabbing the basket.

“Ooookaaaaay then.” He whispered to himself, trying not to think too hard on it. There had been thigh high ones there too.

While Eren was busy with that, Levi looked through the laptops, trying to figure out what would be best for Eren for schooling. He chose a decent one, setting it for overnight shipping, and decided to be nice and went clothing shopping.

After getting a full shopping cart and a half for Eren ordered, he was now mindlessly looking through things. At the moment of him clicking on a set of red heels he didn’t have Eren walked behind him, hearing him go ‘Ooh’ to himself.

“so your clothes are in the washing machine!” Eren said, giving a cheeky grin as he watched Levi all but slam the laptop closed and sat up.

“Do you not know how to not sneak up on someone?” Levi said, holding his chest a little.

Eren arched a brow. “But I thought you said I was a giant and you could hear me from a mile away.” He teased, watching Levi go from red from embarrassment to red from anger and his own face turned pale.

“Still.” Levi said, setting his jaw locked and looked at Eren. “You hungry?” 

“Huh?” Eren asked, blinking at the sudden change in subject.

“Are you deaf as well as a giant oof? I asked are you hungry?” Levi stood up, shifting his shirt down and headed to the kitchen. “I’ve not gone shopping yet for food, so we’ll have to get catering type take out, but you can pick the type?”

“I can pick?” This was confusing, the man was stern but still had his kind moments. “I’m just happy for food...” Eren said putting his head down a little.

Levi’s face changed, moving over to gently hold his upper arm. 

“Well, so long as you take what I offer and do as instructed, you’ll be able to eat. And even then, if you didn’t I couldn’t just kick you back out.” He looked to him, offering the tiniest of reassuring smiles. “So, what would you like?”

“I haven’t had chinese food in a while?”

“Thai food it is!” Levi said, moving over to get the menu and looked to the floor. “Good job on the mopping.” he grabbed the phone and dialled, leaning against the counter.

Eren blinked, grinning a little. “Wait, really?” He looked to the floor where he’d mopped, then back to watch the man ordering food. This was going to be a lot better than he thought it would be. It wasn’t that he didn’t or hadn’t trusted Levi, but the man wasn’t as open about this whole thing before here. He moved to sit at the table until he heard the phone be hung up.

“So, food is on it’s way, just got a meal for two, don’t need you gorging yourself.” Levi said, walking in to grab a Mike’s Hard Lemonade for himself, and a coke for Eren. “Here...” he sat down at the table beside him and leaned back. “So, you’re bedroom is there. I’ve got more clothes for you on the way, got you a laptop, and setting up a time tomorrow for when you can take the GED practice course to see if you can just go through and take it.”

“Why are you doing all of this?” Eren had to ask, it wasn’t every day some man saw his sorry ass and decided to help him.

“I fell on you, didn’t I?” Levi asked before taking a sip of his drink, smirking a little.

Eren gave a look of being rather confused. “Yeah but... that doesn’t mean to have to help me with this?”

“Would you rather I didn’t?”

“Well no, who would say no?”

“Well you are right now.” he looked to him with ice blue eyes and arched a brow, Levi more than a little judgemental- how did this boy even breathe without questioning the air around him.

“Well yeah but...Fine.” Eren folded his arms, not opening the drink just yet.

Levi sighed and took another long sip before setting the glass down. “You need to learn to own what’s around you. And I don’t mean buying everything. I mean in the sense you need to learn that there are things that the world does owe you. It’s bullshit when people say the world doesn’t owe you anything. The world owes you a house, it owes you health, it owes you respect... it owes you friends.”

“Do you have any friends?” Eren asked, curious. “I’d like to meet them!” He slumped down, seeing Levi’s face go dark. “Levi?” He watched as the man stood up, pushing the chair in and went to that closet door and locked it behind him. Had he said something wrong?

Eren had half a mind to go and check on him, to see and ask what was going on. But.. he kicked his own mind and just decided to go to his room to start putting his things away.

He came in to find the bed made, clothes put away and everything, so he decided to just lay down on the bed. Eren hadn’t realised he’d fallen to sleep until he was woken up by a thud, looking up and over to see Levi had kicked the door.

“Meal’s ready.” He said dryly before turning on his heels and heading to the table.

Eren got up quickly and went behind him. “Hey, sorry about asking about friends. If it’s a sensitive subjec-”

“Stop.”

“subject I can just not.”

“Just stop, don’t worry about it.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry,” Eren said before tensing when he had Levi turn to face him. He gave a smile in hopes it’d help.

“I said, don’t worry about it.” Levi set his jaw, giving an expression that obviously read ‘ _say anymore and you die_ ’ before going to sit down. Food was laid out neatly and he had chopsticks beside the two plates. “Sit. Eat.”

Eren pushed his lips together, but did as asked, sitting down and started eating. Damn, this was good. He started eating a little quicker till he felt something hit his nose. A peanut, what the hell? “What?”

“Pace yourself or you’ll end up getting sick.” Levi said, dipping a dumpling into the chili dipping sauce and brought it to his mouth. That boy had it in for himself. “Also, when was the last time you saw a doctor or a dentist?”

“Uh... last year?”

“That’s another thing we're getting you.” Damn, he really wanted to go give Eren’s parents a piece of his mind. Levi thought for a moment before affirming it in his mind- yeah, going to go tell his parents off at some point.

Eren looked up to him then back down, nervously focusing on his food.

“You can use my doctor, he’s totally fine with gay people, unlike the cocks and cunts that probably worked in your town. Hicks the lot of them.” Levi said, grabbing his drink, his third that night, and swallowed most of it down. 

“So... do you always drink that much?”

“Depends.”

“...is it because I brought up friends?”

“Yeah...” Levi wasn’t about to lie to the kid, not now at least. “But forget it, okay?”

Eren looked down at his food again, going quiet for the rest of the meal. which Levi seemed totally okay with. They cleaned up the tablet together in silence, him leaving Eren to do the dishes as he sat back down at the couch in the living room.

“So...” Eren said, awkwardly sitting across from him again.

“Want to watch some T.V.?” Levi asked, reached into a compartment under the coffee table and took the remote out and tossed it to him, letting out an amused noise as Eren fumbled with not dropping it. “Heh, slippery fingers? Must come in handy?”

“With what?!” Eren asked, holding the remote close after picking it up from having dropped it.

“Oh, you know.” he teased, little devious smirk and glint in his eyes, hiding behind his bangs.

“Uh...Oh!” It had taken a little, but he finally got it, and it made the brown haired boy turn bright red. “Oh, I.... I don’t. Uhm.”

“What did I say about lying?” Levi asked, looking from over the rim of his glasses. “There are tissues and lotion already in your room.” Acting as if this were really no big deal at all.

“I don’t feel like T.V. I’m going to go to bed, it’s late!” Eren said rather quickly and hurried to his room, slamming the door shut, and breathed heavy, panting to try and get his cheeks from glowing.

He wasn’t lying! Eren had never actually gotten himself off. You live in a house patrolled by it, by overzealous conservatives who didn’t even bother with sex ed, he taught himself.

But... now that Levi mentioned it. Eren bit his lip after locking the door and moved to the bed, opening the drawer to find what was mentioned and took his shirt off and his jeans. How exactly was this meant to go? 

How did Levi even feel okay with mentioning this kind of thing so easily? Levi... how did Levi? And the images that flooded his mind next made his headspin, his boxers tenting a little as he imagined the shorter man leaned back against a wall, stroking himself and moaning.

Eren breathed in, closing his eyes and reached a hand down to pull himself out, stroking a few times to get the feel for his cock before peaking over and getting the lotion. He put enough on to get things slick before stroking a little faster, panting as he just imagined Levi doing more.

Imagined him going rougher on himself, bending over a little, and Eren grunted, shuddering as he had to stroke himself faster. Had to go a little rougher and his mind just went to several other interesting places. 

He quickly removed his boxers, shifting a little to make what he wanted to do easier, before getting lotion on two fingers. Eren’s mind raced to Levi bending him over... feeling so wrong that he was thinking of this man who just took him in, fucking him. When he’d never done anything of the sort with anyone.

Eren panted, slowly teasing his hole with those fingers, easing a single in and he opened his mouth wide, panting even more, cheeks flushed. He stroked his cock faster, getting a little rougher as he eased a second finger in without even prepping himself for it. He grew closer, shuddered as he shifted a little and jerked those two fingers deeper inside himself.

When he came, he had to bite down at the pillow behind him, growling out as he made a mess of his stomach and chest. As Eren eased down from it, he panted and used the tissues to try and clean himself, figuring the man would find out somehow- who was he kidding, Levi had all but said it was fine.

Once clean, he turned off the light and curled into his blankets, passing out not too long after.

Meanwhile, Levi was in his own bed, passed out because of the drinking, and snorting rather loudly. He’d set a few more things to be ordered earlier, so he’d gone to bed feeling accomplished. It was going to be interesting, hadn’t had a roommate in a long while. Maybe this wouldn’t end in a complete shitstorm like the last one had.


	7. A Little Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Rape, abuse, suicide mention. It is crucial to the plot though,
> 
> [Levi's outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=198849992) [Eren's outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=198850948)

It’d been only about a week by, Levi getting Eren to a dentist, a doctor, and managing to get him a therapist. He had tied Eren to his insurance policy, so things would be easier. “So... how goes your school work?”He asked as he watched the boy scribbling on paper with a book beside him.

“This fucking sucks. I hate math.” Eren said, he’d been enjoying the week up until he’d massively failed the math section of the GED practice test. “So it’s going about as good as a man jacking off a cow.”

“What an image.”

“I could come up with a worse one.” The boy said, turning the page of the book. He set the pen down after doing another page and stretched. “Do I seriously have to do this,” He started, shifting to hold a knee up to his chest. “Can’t I just get a job.”

Levi let his face go deadpan, none to thrilled. “You have a job, and a home. The education is important- I have told you many, many time-”

“I know.”Eren said before suddenly feeling a smack to the back of the head. “What the hell?!”

“Never interrupt me.”

“Sorry.” Eren ducked his head down, going back to his work. “You have so many rules.” He gave a frustrated face.

Levi shook his head, scratching the back of his head and tried to figure out what exactly he was going to do with this kid. And wondering why he decided to help in the first place. He didn’t have to, he could have gone on his way and let the kid off himself like so many other gay children... the moment he let that thought cross his mind, he clenched his fist. 

That was exactly the reason- he’d been there himself. Handful of pills and staring in front of a mirror, trying to get the courage to do it. But he was young, and had had friends who brought him out of it. That boy had no one, and without support he’d be another tombstone.

“Levi?” Eren asked, tilting his head a little. “Are you okay?”

Shaking his head, Levi let out a breath. “You continue your work, it better be done by the time I come back out.” And without another word he headed off to the closet, locking himself in there.

Eren’s shoulders dropped, feeling as if he’d done something wrong. He also wanted to know what was so important in the closet, why Levi would get so down and just walk off there. He shrugged, figuring it was something he shouldn’t think on, much as it intrigued him.

When Levi came out of the closet, no puns meant, he walked over to see Eren drooling on his work book, three pages of work done. He rolled his eyes and slammed hard on the desk, startling Eren so much that he fell back from the chair and hit his head. 

“Ah shit fuck. Why did you do that?” Eren said, holding the back of his head.

“No sleeping on the job.”

“But it’s so boring.”

“I don’t care, we made a deal.” Levi said, but sighed. He had done quite a bit. “How about this, you get all dressed for a club, and you and I will go.”

“But I am not old enough.”Eren said, putting his papers together. “What kind of club.”

“A dance club.”

“You dance?”

Levi raised a brow. “Of course I do. And I might as well take you to the best gay club in the city, eh boy?” Before Eren could answer he waved a hand. “Pick out something nice and fun.” And he was gone. He showered and got the shirt on, getting on the tight black jeans, and one of his choice high heeled boots. 

Eren chose something a bit different, more lazy. The moment Levi came out he couldn’t help but feel his cheeks turn the slightest bit pink.

“What are you looking at you brat?” Levi asked, clenching his teeth a little.

“Y-you just look good. Like, not in a hot way, but lot put together than I am.” Eren stuttered, trying not to step over his words too much. This was going to be an interesting night. He followed Levi out and down the street, following close as they walked down the street, passing graffiti and everything.

Soon they stepped into an area where a few guys leaning against walls gave Levi a few whistles and Eren saw Levi running a hand through his hair and give a little lick on the top of his upper lip before shaking his head and continuing to walk.

Somewhere deep inside the brunettes head he felt a tinge of jealously and gave one of the men a glare.

“C’mon Eren.”Levi said, interrupting the glaze of anger Eren had. He felt a little spark up his spine. He actually called him his name. “I’m coming.” He said, ignoring a comment from one of the men-’I could get you doing that, baby.’

Eren followed behind Levi, feeling a little nervous as Levi managed to get him through without having the underage stamp get put on. Following behind him up the stairs meant Levi’s ass was in full view and it made him swallow hard- how many times had he jacked off to images of Levi? Eren lost count.

“Choose whatever you want from the bartender. I’m paying. Get whatever.” Levi said, breaking Eren’s daze.

“You sure?”

“Of course, I’m treating you for working hard.” With that Levi was off and gone, getting himself a few vodka shots and taking them down before heading off into the fray, bent on getting a good fuck tonight. He brought condoms for a reason.

Eren nervously approached the bar, and asked for the sweetest thing he could see for the sake of not tasting the alcohol. Leaning against the bar. As he drank, he watched Levi, dancing up against a few of the taller men, one with bright green hair. He had one behind him with dark red hair, grinding up behind him.

Next thing the brunette knew, his drink was gone and he felt a little lightheaded. He had finished it too quickly while mesmerised by the way Levi danced, the way he swayed his hips in time with the music.

He ordered another drink, something different, and walked into the more crowded areas. Seemed the drinks made him a little more confident in how he acted. Next thing he knew he was pulled up to grind up against a blonde with a sharp nose... and despite himself he moaned. Shifting a little, he managed to pull away and went back to be a wallflower and just stalk Levi with his eyes.

Levi was just lost in a world. No worries, no stress, just him and men that wanted him for his body and he was fine with that.

Somewhere during the night, more shots taken, and just not finding anyone who seemed interesting enough, Levi followed over to where Eren was. 

A song came on and he took the glass from Eren, getting a little into a trance as he pushed Eren against the wall. Levi turned around and leaned against him, holding onto his neck as he began to grind.

Call it the drinking, call it need, but Eren was more than okay with this. He pushed forward a little, rubbing down his chest, letting his mouth hang open as he panted. From this alone his cock started to get hard, making his pants very uncomfortable.

Levi panted, turning around and felt Eren push him against the wall, capturing their lips together and rubbed their hips together. He felt Levi’s member pushing hard against his and he shuddered, moving to reach up his shirt to tease at a nipple, tugging a little.

This went on for longer, or shorter- neither could tell. Panting, moaning. Eren pulled away and couldn’t help but smirk. “Aren’t you a little bitch.”

And like that Levi tensed, his face going blank:

_“Aren’t you a little bitch.” The blonde said through clenched teeth, Levi cornered into a room, seeing Erwin’s fists clench. “Please, “ Levi started. “I didn’t mean it.”_

_Hands desperate to find something. He darted to run, dared to escape, only to be caught by the man, always so much stronger than he was and a fist slammed into his jaw. He spit out blood, being grabbed by the hair and yanked back before driving a punch into his gut._

_Levi grunted, trying to resist, dragging nails down his sides, only to be slammed to the ground. Suddenly slammed to the ground and a hand around his neck, choking him and he felt light headed as he felt his pants tugged down. A slap hard and nails dragged down over his ass._

_He tried to scream, only to have his mouth covered. He felt searing pain from behind as his boyfriend just chose to use him. Like he did so many times. He loved this man so much, why did he love him so much._

_Levi started to cry and whimpered, body breaking. He tried to lift his head, only to have it slammed down and feeling like his nose had broken, blood spilling onto the ground from his mouth and nose. It wasn’t over yet._

_Feeling Erwin come just meant shoved onto his back and forced again, unable to fight against him as he kept thrusting. His hair stuck to his face from tears and and blood. Not too long before he felt liquid hit his face and neck.. He opened his eyes to see Erwin stand up and zip up his jeans._

_A kick to the back and he turned to watch Erwin leave the room “Be a good boy and clean yourself up by the time I get back.” Levi collapsed when the front door was shut and all he could do was curl up and shiver. He went numb, no more feeling. It’s how he survived._

Like that Levi brought his fist up and punched Eren across the jaw and scrambled to just run in his heels to get home, not caring that it was starting to rain. He tripped and slammed into a puddle, getting himself up only to collapse again, trying to not cry. He felt himself go off, body crippling him and he went face first into the ground.

Next thing Levi knew he was in his bed, just in boxers, and a glass of water beside him. He swallowed hard, trying to remember last night. On his palms were road rash, bruises on his knees.

He stood up, putting a shirt on and took a drink of the water... and the two pain killers behind it before quietly leaving his room- to see Eren just cleaning the house, a stack of papers done on the table, and nothing but silence.


End file.
